<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A love-heat relationship by cupidsbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646571">A love-heat relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow'>cupidsbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for freyjawriter24, in the Good Snowmens exchange, 2020.</p><p>Prompts filled include: hiding away from snow, comfort food and sweet treats, being with loved ones, and (hopefully) also angst with a happy ending - the expressions on Aziraphale and Crowley's faces are designed to give one impression when viewed small, and a slightly different one when viewed close up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A love-heat relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/gifts">freyjawriter24</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays, freyjawriter24. I hope you like it.</p><p>A description is given in the end notes for anyone who needs it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/cupidsbow/50816645677/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Description: Crowley is in snake form, and Aziraphale is lazing in his coils. They are in a room heated by a heat lamp, and filled with plants, and books. Outside it is snowing. Aziraphale is wearing an old-fashioned striped elbow-to-knee bathing suit, and has a plate of mince pies and a glass of wine. Aziraphale is attempting to hold Crowley away from his glass of wine with one leg. When the image is small, it looks a little like Aziraphale and Crowley are annoyed with each other, but when viewed in more detail, Aziraphale looks more fondly tetchy as in canon, and Crowley is smirking at him. The caption reads: A love-heat relationship.</p><p>Finally... I am not really an artist. I am a collagist. This was inspired by the wonderful Hilda cartoons, one of which I've transformed and put my own spin on here. I've also used many, many other images as tracing templates. Hopefully I've done this well enough to create a new thing in its own right, but I owe a debt to all of the pieces that helped me along the way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>